BEEP!
by sarafu-chan
Summary: After being seen kissing in the hallway, Martin and Diana’s answering machine gets flooded with all sorts of messages. MartinDiana.


It was such a nice day. The sky was clear and a little sunny but not too hot. It was just right. The breeze is blowing gently, caressing the faces of the people passing by. Flowers bloom, welcoming the coming of Spring. However, this peaceful scenery had been shattered by a redheaded boy running around and shouting maniacally.

"Hey guys! Have I got the news for you!"

He dashed towards a group of girls, all of them eyeing him quizzically, "You (**_pant,pant_**) won't (**_pant,pant_**) believe (**_pant,pant_**) this!"

One of the girls stepped up and asked him, "What's the matter with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"M-More than a ghost!" The redheaded boy answered, shaking his head. He then straightened up, and using his hands for emphasis, told the girls in a booming voice, "Martin and Diana are going out!"

Flowers wilted, the owls hooted and crickets chirped… but the girls didn't seem too affected with what he said, only standing there and looking at him pensively.

"What?" The boy looked quite embarrassed.

"Oh Matt! That's impossible!" One of the girls suddenly said as the others laughed.

"That's right!" Another one of them said. "Diana hates Martin's guts! There's no way they're gonna go out!"

"B-But…" The boy, Matt, tried to defend himself. "I saw it with my own eyes! I swear! They were kissing in the hallways! You can even ask Marvin or Jenny about it! They'll tell you the same thing."

"Kissing?" repeated one of the girls, blanching. "But they're siblings! That's… That's gross!"

"Well, they are step-siblings so they're not biologically connected but…" The girl with the pigtails trailed off uncertainly then looked at the redheaded boy, "Are you sure you're not pulling our legs?"

"Sure I'm sure!" Matt exclaimed firmly. "I saw them! My eyes nearly popped out! I'm telling the truth!"

And so the scandalous rumor started…

* * *

**BEEP!**

_After being seen kissing in the hallway, Martin and Diana's answering machine gets flooded with all sorts of messages. MartinDiana._

Okay, I admit. I stole this idea from **Akai Ito** and **Tenshi no Hana-chan**. I'm sorry guys! I just can't help it! The idea is too cute to pass up! Anyway, this is my **first Martin Mystery fic** so please be kind. This is a **MartinDiana** in case you haven't noticed. I just hope I'm doing this right… Oh, I'm dedicating this to my cousin **Francyn**! She wrote the brilliant stories **Sweet 16** and **And She Was Gone**. Go read it! You won't be disappointed!

DISCLAIMER: Marathon owns the disclaimer rights to Martin Mystery. Big surprise. (rolls eyes)

* * *

**MARTIN'S ANSWERING MACHINE**

Hello there! Whether you have reached this line purposely or by mere coincidence, you are in great luck! Unfortunately, the great Martin Mystery…**_voice in the background _**You are not great, Martin! Stop being so conceited! **_back to Martin _**Oh shaddup Di! Anyway, as I was saying before my pesky snotty sister interrupted me, you have reached the line of Martin Mystery who sadly isn't here at the moment. Right now, I might be busy watching the TV, reading comic books, cleaning the house on Diana's orders, eating or saving the world using my amazing skills and awesome perceptive abilities! _**Diana again** _Martin! You'll reveal our secret! **_Martin again _**Oh right. Sorry. **_coughs_** So that's it. Just leave your message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you sooner or later.

- **BEEP -**

**Message 1: **WHAT? You broke up with me just to replace me with your sister? Are you insane, Martin Mystery? Diana's your sister! Eww! Disgusting! **_sounds of smashing and breaking_** Grr! Now you made me drop my cellphone! Nobody dumps Jenny and gets away with it! **BEEP!**

**Message 2: **Hey Martin, this is Marvin calling. When I saw you and Diana kissing, I just knew that something's not right. Are you sure that it's not an illusion or a doppelganger or something? I'll have to investigate deeper into this… **BEEP!**

**Message 3: **This is Jenny again! I'm still not through with you! **_more sounds of breaking _**I thought you liked me! **_CRASH!_** I thought you loved me! **_BAM!_** You'll pay for this- **BEEP!**

**Message 4: **…llo? **BEEP! **Java calling Martin! Me no know **_sounds of pressed numbers_** how machine wor- **BEEP!**

**Message 5: **Good day to you, Martin Mystery. This is the Principal speaking. I have just received word from some of the more trustworthy students around here that you and Ms. Diana Lombard have been spotted kissing in the hallways. Now, it clearly says here on School Rule No. 51 **_sounds of shuffling paper _**that any act of violation towards moral principles should be punished severely. And kissing is included in the list. If you and Ms. Lombard are found guilty, you would land in detention for a month. That is all. **BEEP!**

**Message 6: **Hello Martin! This is Billy! Listen, rumors are going around the Center that you and Diana are dating! Is that true? Why didn't you tell me? If there's a celebration party, you can count me in! **BEEP!**

**Message 7: **Hello, Martin. This is the president of the Science Club and I am challenging you to a duel of love for Diana's affections! I can't believe you have managed to do such an immoral act in public! I don't know how you managed to convince my goddess Diana to do such a thing when – M-MOM! You're back? So soon? **_agitated scream _**PERCIVAL! Didn't I tell you to clean your room? Why are you on the telephone, young man? **_whimpers _**Yes, Mom… **BEEP!**

**Message 8: **Is this Martin Mystery? My name is Harry Potter, by the way. Listen, a good friend of mine told me that you might help greatly in the battle against Voldemort. I know you have little to no idea who Voldemort is but basically speaking, he's a really, really evil wizard out to conquer the whole world. I suggest that you pack your best gadgets now and I shall come and get you via the Floo Powder after a few minutes. Please don't decline this offer. **BEEP!**

**DIANA'S ANSWERING MACHINE**

You have reached Diana's Lombard's phone! I'm sorry to say, however, that you are only hearing the answering machine and I might not be inside the house because I'm doing some… stuff. Um, yeah. Anyway, I'm a very busy person. So unless you are Marvin **_dreamy sigh_** or somebody who needs to tell me something very important pronto, don't leave a message after the beep.

- **BEEP -**

**Message 1: **Hello there, Diana! This is the president of the Science Club speaking. We have a meeting tomorrow at 4. Please don't be late! **_awkward silence_** And… Um… **_low voice _**My goddess Diana, did you really forsake me for that idiotic Martin Mystery? Please say it isn't so! Oh, how my heart breaks at the thought of you and – **_a growl and a high pitched voice _**Percival! **_grabbing sounds _**I'm sorry to end this chit chat, whoever you are. But my son has a very messy room to clean. Goodbye! **BEEP! **

**Message 2: **Diana? It's Jenny. I just want to wish you and Martin good luck for finally getting together. **_snorts derisively _**NOT! **BEEP!**

**Message 3: **Agent Lombard, its Mom. I have called to congratulate you and Agent Martin Mystery. I've always known that you and Martin would become a couple in the future. Anyway, I advice you to be prepared because a mission might come up very soon. The Center would just inform you. Until then, have fun with Agent Mystery. **BEEP!**

**Message 4: **Yo, Diana! Marvin here! Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this sooner or later. I know that it isn't really you who was kissing Martin. I'll clear your name Diana, I promise. Right now, I'm here on the library researching though one of the more useful books is missing. Gotta go now, Diana! MWAH! **_sounds of kissing _BEEP!**

**Message 5: **Diana Lombard, this is the librarian speaking. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have called to inform you that the book you borrowed a week ago will be overdue tomorrow. If you don't want to pay the fine, please return it immediately. **BEEP!**

**Message 6: **So many buttons…** BEEP! **Java confused! **_sounds of slamming _**Oops… **BEEP!**

**Message 7: **Java fix machine! **_more random numbers pressed _**Diana? Java here! Me need **BEEP! **Help! **BEEP!**

**Message 8: **Hello Diana! It is I, the spirit of Cupid, the very one you have summoned from the book of spells! I see that you are already in love with somebody else yet you have called upon my divine powers to shoot the arrow of love on a certain Marvin. Tsk, tsk. I must say I am quite disappointed that I can't use my powers now because it will be against one of the laws of love established by Aphrodite. But because you have summoned me for nothing… **_sudden evil voice _**I shall eat all your cookies! BWAHAHAHAHA! **BEEP!

* * *

Somewhere over the RAINBOW where our young couple's hiding…**

"Hey, Di."

"Yeah, Martin?"

"Do you think people will leave some messages on our answering machines after they caught us doing you-know-what?"

"As if! Those people are reasonable enough not to do such a childish thing."

The two exchanged knowing looks before laughing. "Yeah, right!"

* * *

**- BEEP! -

* * *

**


End file.
